<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Hours To Midnight by Bass_Line</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017692">Two Hours To Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line'>Bass_Line</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both of them are actually crushing on each other, F/F, Himari's just oblivious towards it, Himari's not the type to study at night, She usually doesn't eat desserts at night too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Himari drops by Hazawa Cafe to study, half an hour before the cafe closes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazawa Tsugumi/Uehara Himari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Hours To Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My brain went boom when I tried to come up with a summary, and it's a pretty short story. It was inspired by a small TsuguHima doodle done by kokoro-dabs on Tumblr, there's even a cute doodle of Himari saying her catchphrase in that same post.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tsugu~ I'm here to study!" Himari declared as she stepped into Hazawa Cafe, with the keyboardist staring at her with disbelief. Tsugumi wasn't shocked that Himari wanted to study at the cafe, Afterglow did it quite often. What shocked her was the timing, it was half an hour before the cafe closed and two hours to midnight. "Um, are you guys still open? I could use a slice of cake to boost my brain…"</p><p>"Of course! It's on the house, as thanks for helping my dad out with the recipes." Tsugumi smiled, she simply wanted an excuse to spoil her crush. Himari grinned, taking out her study materials and placing them neatly on a table. "Why not come over earlier? It's getting pretty late… actually, you should stay over."</p><p>"I'll be fine! Anyways, I wanted to see you when you're not busy! You know how I am with mornings." Himari yawned, her eyes lighting up the moment Tsugumi served her a slice of lemon cake. "Yay! Your cakes are the best!"</p><p>"Technically, my mother made that, but thank you!" Tsugumi blushed, preparing to close the cafe while Himari ate her cake, her studying materials briefly forgotten. "What subject are you planning to study tonight?"</p><p>"I've no idea! I just grabbed a few textbooks and made my way here!" Himari beamed, omitting that she just wanted to spend more time with her friend. She wasn't the type to study at night, and neither was she productive at such a late hour. Tsugumi indulged the bassist with a soft chuckle, flipping the sign over to indicate that the cafe was officially closed for the day. "Hey Tsugu, there's going to be a HaroHapi live next weekend! Wanna join me?"</p><p>"Oh, did Seta-senpai inform you of their next performance?"</p><p>"Mmhm! She's so dreamy~" Himari sighed wistfully, enchanted by the guitarist's charisma. "It's going to be fun!"</p><p>"I'll get back to you soon Himari-chan!" Tsugumi felt a pang of jealousy, a small part of her wished that Himari would express the same level of affection she had towards Kaoru towards her. She could understand why Himari liked Kaoru though, Kaoru was popular, charming and kind-hearted, she never had a mean thing to say to anyone. The only reason why she didn't run for student council was to minimise students from swooning over her. "Himari-chan, do you want anything else? I could- ah."</p><p>"Mmm… fluffy Tsugu bunny… don't jump into… Moca's arms…" Tsugumi discovered Himari to be snoozing away, her studying materials open and her plate devoid of the lemon cake. She had a soft smile on her face as she watched her friend sleeping blissfully on the table. "Moca… don't you dare…"</p><p><em>'Didn't she come here to study…? Oh well, it's getting late anyways.' </em>Tsugumi hurried to her bedroom to get a blanket for Himari, as much as she wanted to help Himari back to her bedroom instead of letting her sleep on the uncomfortable table. She draped the blanket over Himari, taking a seat beside her as she watched her sleep before dozing off herself. <em>'Himari-chan, I hope you have sweet dreams…'</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>